Crossroads, chemins croisés
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Mon histoire écrite pour le Teitho Contest de septembre 2009. RR plz ! K parce qu'il y a un peu de sang...


**Crossroads**

Legolas courait. Il se retournait régulièrement, tentant d'apercevoir son poursuivant. Mais seul un son de griffes contre le sol et parfois un grognement se faisaient entendre. Il trébucha soudainement, et dans sa hâte à se relever, laissa échapper plusieurs flèches de son carquois. Il hésita une seconde et finalement reprit sa course effrénée sans prendre le temps de les ramasser. Il était à peine conscient du paysage désolé qui s'étendait autour de lui. Le soleil se couchait sur une lande aride et désertique. Quelques arbres fatigués, noueux, gris et dépourvus de feuilles parsemaient le terrain, l'obligeant à parfois faire des écarts assez brusques pour les éviter. Il se retourna encore une fois, après avoir entendu un claquement de mâchoire plus proche de lui que les précédents, mais une fois encore, il ne vit rien. Il n'avait pas cessé de courir, la tête tournée en arrière. Il accéléra le pas et fut brusquement jeté à terre. Il cru que sa tête avait explosé. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne vit plus rien, sonné. Quand enfin il réussit à réajuster sa vision, il constata qu'il était couché sur le dos, sous un arbre. Il avait simplement percuté une branche, alors qu'il ne prenait pas garde où il allait. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, qui cédèrent sous son poids. Il gémit et se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts. Un son lui fit rouvrir les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent de peur.

…

Legolas sursauta et gémit. Inquiet, Aragorn se pencha sur lui. Il mit la main sur son front et soupira. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé. Son ami était brûlant, et malgré tous ses efforts, le guérisseur ne parvenait pas à calmer le délire de l'elfe. Ce dernier s'agitait désormais, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon signe après le long sommeil aphasique dans lequel il avait sombré quelques heures auparavant. Aragorn mouilla de nouveau un chiffon dans l'eau froide de la rivière et entrepris de soulager son ami. Mais l'elfe tentait inconsciemment de le repousser, ce qui ne rendait pas le travail facile. Aragorn craignait de l'effrayer s'il entravait trop ses mouvements. Quel que soit le rêve auquel Legolas faisait face, il se battait de toute évidence contre de féroces ennemis. Aragorn savait par expérience que quoi qu'il puisse tenter dans la réalité, cela se répercuterait dans le délire du malade. Aussi ne voulait-il pas trop limiter les mouvements de son compagnon, qui imaginerait Elbereth savait quoi dans son cauchemar. Avec un soupir de frustration, le rôdeur s'écarta un peu, et observa Legolas se débattre sans plus intervenir.

…

Au dessus de lui, une wyverne se profilait. Legolas étouffa un cri de terreur au fond de sa gorge et dans un sursaut, plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, pour étouffer tout son qui pouvait lui échapper, et attirer ainsi la bête vers lui. Le monstre reniflait, le museau tendu en avant. Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Legolas fut heureux d'être sale, couvert de boue, de sueur et de sang, autant d'odeurs qui cachaient sa présence. Il devait toutefois lutter contre son instinct, qui lui hurlait de fuir. Couché dans la cendre grise, Legolas tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il avait des difficultés à respirer. La présence de la wyverne l'oppressait. Jamais un elfe n'aurait du être confronté à une telle créature des Enfers. Enfin la bête s'écarta à pas lourds et Legolas laissa échapper un souffle. La tête lui tournait d'être resté si longtemps sans respirer.

…

Les dents serrées, Aragorn tenait Legolas contre lui, en position assise. L'elfe avait toussé deux fois et cessé de respirer un quart d'heure avant. Le rôdeur s'était précipité vers lui et dans un mouvement de panique, avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui avait massé la poitrine avec énergie, insufflé de l'air dans la bouche, l'avait redressé. Il avait tenté de bannir de sa tête la voix qui lui disait que ces méthodes parfois fonctionnaient, mais le plus souvent échouaient. Les Valars avaient été cléments cette fois ci. Aragorn avait finalement senti la poitrine de son ami se soulever à nouveau, légèrement, mais de façon sensible. Les larmes aux yeux de soulagement, l'homme avait assis son ami contre lui, et le maintenait fermement, comme pour le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mauvais. Il essuya brièvement ses yeux du revers de sa main et adressa une prière muette aux Valars :

« Donnez à Legolas la force de vivre ! ».

…

Legolas tenta de se relever mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Malgré toute la volonté dont il essayait de faire preuve, son corps refusait désormais de le suivre. Il était si fatigué qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il n'entendait plus la wyverne, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était partie. L'elfe songea un instant qu'il n'était pas suffisamment en sécurité, sous cet arbre décharné, pour s'autoriser à dormir, mais ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et vaincu, il s'abandonna à un sommeil sans rêves.

…

Aragorn s'était levé, en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer son ami. Il le prit ensuite délicatement dans ses bras et avec lassitude, entama une marche titubante vers le cœur de la forêt, où il pourrait trouver un endroit moins exposé pour passer la nuit. Il baissa le regard vers l'elfe, qui, s'il n'avait été si pâle et si immobile, aurait pu passer pour endormi. Une bouffée d'inquiétude le saisit. Jamais son ami ne s'était trouvé si mal, si proche de la mort, dans aucune de leurs chasses qui avaient pourtant presque toutes mal tourné.

…

Legolas se réveilla brusquement et sans même y penser se retrouva debout. Il étudia avec circonspection le paysage autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il vit pouvait tenir en un mot : 'gris'. Le terrain était plat, d'un gris uniforme, d'un gris de cendres. L'elfe sentit une angoisse latente se saisir de lui, sans raison valable. Soudain, une éblouissante lumière blanche éclaira la plaine. La foudre venait de tomber. Legolas eut un sursaut, et dans un début de panique, chercha un endroit où s'abriter. Mais il était seul au milieu de nulle part, cible facile. Il tourna deux fois sur lui-même, ses yeux recherchant frénétiquement un relief du terrain où il pourrait s'abriter. Un second éclair illumina la prairie morte, bien plus proche de lui celui-là.

…

Aragorn avait allongé l'elfe sous un arbre, espérant que dans son inconscience, celui-ci serait tout de même capable d'en percevoir le murmure rassurant. Il alluma un feu, y mit de l'eau à chauffer et retourna auprès de son ami. Il sortit de son sac quelques feuilles d'athelas qu'il mit à bouillir dans l'eau et entreprit d'ôter la tunique tachée de sang de son ami. Le sang suintait toujours de l'épaule blessée. Il grimaça à la vue de la plaie, profonde et violacée. La bestiole avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. L'homme songea un instant que si Legolas ne s'était pas interposé entre elle et lui, ce serait lui, Aragorn, qui serait étendu là en ce moment. Une bouffée de reconnaissance l'emplit en même temps qu'un désagréable relent de culpabilité. Il se détourna pour regarder la potion sur le feu, y trempa un tissu propre et commença à nettoyer la morsure.

…

Couché par terre, Legolas serrait sa tête dans ses mains, dans une piètre tentative pour se rapetisser. La foudre continuait à tomber, à intervalles réguliers, mais ne se rapprochait pas. Peu à peu, l'elfe reprit confiance et se redressa lentement. Il ne pleuvait pas et une brise légère se levait. Legolas finit pas s'assoir et remua ses épaules engourdies. C'est alors qu'il sentit un minuscule picotement le démanger à droite. Il baissa les yeux vers l'origine de cette sensation nouvelle et eut un cri d'effroi. Des centaines de fourmis l'escaladaient, en direction de sa plaie béante qui saignait toujours. Il se leva d'un bond, peu soucieux de la foudre, et malgré la douleur que provoquait ce geste, se balaya fébrilement du plat de la main gauche.

…

Aragorn pesta entre ses dents. Malgré l'athelas, la plaie ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner. Il lui semblait presque que le sang coulait encore plus qu'auparavant. Il allait devoir faire des points de suture. Il ne voulait pas causer plus de douleur à son ami, mais ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de lui faire boire de force un thé calmant alors que son état était tout à fait instable. Il sortit donc à contrecœur du fil et une aiguille, qu'il laissa au dessus du feu quelques instants pour la stériliser. Lentement, il passa le fil dans le chas et après un dernier nettoyage, piqua la peau claire de l'elfe.

…

Legolas ne savait plus que faire pour se débarrasser des insectes. Ceux-ci le piquaient, le mordaient, semblaient se repaître de son sang. La brûlure était horrible. Avec désespoir, l'elfe inspecta l'horizon, cherchant du regard une quelconque étendue d'eau qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de ces nuisibles. Il sursauta quand le tonnerre gronda. Une seconde plus tard, la pluie tombait. Legolas leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, ne pouvant croire à sa fortune, après tous ses malheurs. D'un geste hâtif, il retira sa manche de tunique et s'inclina légèrement en arrière pour bien exposer sa peau à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

…

Recoudre son ami lui fendait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Legolas avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et tout elfe qu'il était, son organisme ne tolérerait pas un choc hypovolèmique dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait. Il essaya de finir au plus vite, présentant des excuses silencieuses au prince de Mirkwood à chaque sursaut que provoquait la piqure de l'aiguille. Après un peu plus de trente points, il eut enfin finit et nettoya une dernière fois la plaie. Il sentit avec plaisir l'elfe se détendre au contact du chiffon humide. C'était le premier signe qu'il percevait qui lui montrait qu'il apportait un certain soulagement à son ami.

…

Legolas resta longtemps sous la pluie. Il était trempé désormais, mais ne semblait pas y prendre garde. La pluie l'avait toujours rasséréné, en toutes circonstances. Il observa ses cheveux gris de terre et de poussière redevenir blonds. Il sourit en pensant à Aragorn, qui lui détestait la pluie, car elle engendrait de la boue et que les humains ne pouvaient, comme les elfes, l'esquiver légèrement. Aragorn… Legolas bondit presque. Aragorn ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Depuis tout ce temps (Des heures ? Des jours ?), il était seul. Où était passé son ami ? Jamais _lui_ ne l'aurait laissé seul !

…

Legolas eut un soubresaut. Aragorn se rapprocha de son ami, inquiet. L'elfe remua la tête, émit un gémissement de douleur et sans que le rôdeur ne puisse rien prévoir, s'assit d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts, hagards.

« Aragorn !

- Hush, Legolas, je suis là, tout va bien. »

Legolas le regarda mais l'homme eut le désagréable sentiment que l'elfe ne le voyait pas. Legolas referma les yeux, et si Aragorn ne s'était pas méfié, il se serait écroulé lourdement en arrière. Il le retint doucement, et le rallongea. L'elfe était toujours fiévreux et agité. Dans une tentative pour le rassurer, Aragorn lui murmura quelques mots en Sindarin. Legolas rouvrit les yeux, qui se fixèrent avec plus de précision cette fois sur le rôdeur. Ce dernier lui sourit, soulagé que son ami reprenne enfin conscience.

…

« Aragorn !

Legolas hurlait son nom tout en courant. Peu importaient la wyverne, la foudre, les fourmis ! Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il retrouve son ami au plus vite. Il trébucha et se retrouva à genoux dans la poussière.

- Hush, Legolas, je suis là, tout va bien. »

L'elfe tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix mais ne vit rien. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Il maudit sa faiblesse et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Aragorn était penché au dessus de lui et lui souriait.

…

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'elfe cligna des yeux quelques fois, s'appuya sur son coude gauche pour regarder sa blessure et se laissa retomber en arrière dans un soupir.

- J'ai connu mieux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec un warg. Il allait m'attaquer mais vous vous êtes interposé. Vous avez réussi à le tuer, mais pas avant qu'il vous ait mordu à l'épaule.

Aragorn garda le silence un moment et finalement dit :

- Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur !

Legolas eut un petit rire, toussa et finalement ajouta :

- J'ai eu ma part ! »


End file.
